The Inventor's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,440, 6,158,868, 6,170,958, 6,171,117, 6,280,053 disclose arrangements of conductive means for a night light and multiple function night light incorporated with a time piece. The Inventor's other U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,291, 5,495,402, 5,662,408, 5,713,655, 5,803,579, 5,816,682, 5,833,350, 5,893,626, 5,998,928, 6,000,807, 6,010,228, 6,031,958, 6,033,087, 6,056,420, 6,132,072, 6,160,948, 6,161,910, 6,183,101, 6,190,017, 6,290,368, 6,337,946, 6,386,730, 6,390,647, 6,00,104, 6,411,524, 6,431,719, 6,509,832, 6,523,976, 6,550,949, 6,609,812, 6,623,416, 6,641,289, 6,648,496, and 6,709,126 all show different light sources and applications but none teaches a night light incorporated with two light sources for an accent light and a floor light, the night light having different light beam directions to provide illumination for the housing and the floor.
In particular, all existing fiber optic night lights have the major problem of too low light intensity, which only offers an accent or decorative light effect but cannot offer enough light intensity to enable persons to carry out activities in dark areas. The current invention has two sets of light sources, one for accent light and the other for floor illumination, so as to overcome this fatal problem.
The current invention uses multiple light source sets to make a big improvement in the fiber optics night light, by addressing the problem that conventional fiber optic night lights only have decorative light intensity and have lost the major night light function of allowing people to see an area clearly. It also overcome the major problem that LED lights have too narrow viewing angles and therefore cannot broadly illuminate the floor.
The current invention also incorporates a decorative unit to enable the night light to have more fashion designs.
The current invention also may incorporate a smell device to enable the night light to not only offer illumination but also greatly improve ambient smells to let the consumer have peace of mind at any time by fragrance oil, gel, wax with fan, mechanical device, heat elements, and/or a heater film with adjustable functions to make the good smell spread to a wider area.